


2hyun : Edisi Kangen Pacar

by le3chan



Series: Multigroup Random Story a.k.a SNS Fic Rusuh [5]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, sns fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Ungkapan kerinduan Kim Jonghyun terhadap sang kekasih lewat status instagram.Another SNS fic





	2hyun : Edisi Kangen Pacar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, SNS fic nya nongol lagi...
> 
> Padahal niatnya mau lanjutin nulis ff donghwi, tapi. . . tapi M! Countdown happened! Saya mabok interaksi OT5 di M!CD. Apalagi pas bagian ending, Minhyun nggak mau jauh-jauh dari JR, trus Minhyun juga ditungguin sama member NU'EST di backstage, senyumnya Minhyun liat member NU'EST itu dari kuping ke kuping. Mabok saya, mabok!
> 
> Umm, well, enjoy.

**(Gambarnya cuma gambar Minhyun doang kali ini.)**

**pockyjr** Walau kemaren cuma sempat ketemu sebentar, tapi udah bisa ngobatin kangenku ke kamu. Jaga kesehatan, ya, jadwal kamu padat tiap hari. Gak mau liat kamu tiba-tiba sakit. Kalau kamu sakit aku juga ikutan sakit. Makasih udah bahagia terus tiap hari.

 

Minhyunnie, Hwang Minhyun, pacarnya aku yang paling ganteng, yang tiap hari sempet-sempetin telepon sebelum tidur walau cuman sebentar, aku ssssaaaaayyyyyyaaaaaaannnnnggggggg banget sama kamu, 사랑해, 츄~~

 

.

 

**optimushwang** Aku juga sssaaaaayyyyyyyaaaannnnnggggg banget sama kamu :*:*:*:*:*

 

**ongmotiong** Cie, cie,  yang kemaren di atas stage gak boleh jauh-jauh, cie, cie

 

**godnyel** Cie, cie, pake chu chu-an, cie, cie

 

**jaehwan0527** Cie, cie, yang masuk dispatch, cie, cie

 

**scoupcheol** Cie, yang LDRan, yang abis ketemu sama pacar

 

**ahnseobbie** Enaknya yang bisa ketemu sama pacar, satu acara juga TT.TT

 

**nuestaron** 'tapi udah bisa ngobatin kangenku ke kamu', pembohongan publik lu

 

**realbaekho** Gaya banget, sih. Kemaren yang nangis di van gara-gara masih kangen sama pacar siapa, ya?

 

**glorypath** 'kalau kamu sakit, aku juga ikutan sakit', cuih, kalo Minhyun sakit, lu ngomel-ngomel mulu yang ada

 

**woojintan** Padahal captionnya bang Jonghyun sweet banget, tapi komen membernya nge-diss semua. Bang @ **realbaekho** , gak inget kalo pacarnya juga beda grup gitu? Gue kemaren liat lu pacaran sama Daehwi, lho

 

**woojintan** Jadi kangen pacar juga. @ **ahnseobbie** kangen kamu

 

**jaehwan0527** Member NU'EST nya savage. Hahaha... Eh, gue juga liat, lho, bang @ **realbaekho**

 

**mingjustinhao** Jadi kangen Mama sama Baba

 

**jinyourbae** Rasanya kok pengen diangkat jadi anaknya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun, ya

 

**winktoyourheart** Gue juga pengen @ **jinyourbae**

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Ada maksud tersembunyi lu bang @ **winktoyourheart**

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Bang @ **lim_ymin** , bang @ **woojintan** ngintilin Daehwi mulu bang!

 

**winktoyourheart** Eh, tau aja lu @ **lee_dae_hwi**. Tapi, lu gak pengen gitu dijadiin anak angkatnya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun?

 

**jinyourbae** Bang @ **winktoyourheart** , kalo Daehwi jadi anak angkatnya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun, itu artinya Daehwi pacaran sama om-nya dong

 

**winktoyourheart** Eh, iya

 

**godnyel** Yang @ **winktoyourheart** , kalo kamu jadi anak angkatnya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun, nasib aku gimana, dong? Susah, nih, aku minta restunya

 

**jaehwan0527** Makanya jadi orang jangan rusuh @ **godnyel**

 

**woojintan** Beraninya laporan sama bang Youngmin lu @ **lee_dae_hwi**

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Biarin, wek @ **woojintan** :p

 

**yoobesho** Yang mau jadi anaknya bang Minhyun sama bang Jonghyun, ngantri woi, Seonho duluan baru kalian @ **jinyourbae** @ **winktoyourheart**. Seonho anak pertama pokoknya!

 

**winktoyourheart** Lu tuh maknae @ **yoobesho** , gue anak pertama

 

**jinyourbae** Maknae diem aja deh @ **yoobesho**

 

**yoobesho** Gak bisa! Seonho anak pertama pokoknya!

 

**ongmotiong** ^ malah rebutan jadi anaknya Minhyun/Jonghyun

 

**komurola** Anak pertamanya gue kali @ **winktoyourheart** @ **jinyourbae** @ **yoobesho**

 

**woojintan** Bang @ **komurola** jangan ikut-ikutan deh bang -_-

 

**realbaekho** Gak ada gitu yang mau jadi anak angkat gue? Masa gue cuma punya Kuanlin doang

 

**rkm0855** Anak angkat sama emaknya umurnya gak ada bedanya @ **realbaekho** , pantes aja gak ada yang mau

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Bang @ **rkm0855** bang Dongho kan udah punya anak duluan bang, sebelom pacaran sama Daehwi

 

**ongmotiong** Anak angkat lu kemaren yang paling seneng liat Minhyun nyegah Jonghyun pergi jauh-jauh dari Minhyun di stage @ **realbaekho**

**ongmotiong** Dongho single father gitu sebelom pacaran sama lu @ **lee_dae_hwi**? Sumpah ya, bahasan gak guna banget ini

 

**komurola** Gak ikut-ikutan gue @ **woojintan**. Kenyataan itu kalo gue anak pertamanya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun

 

**jaehwan0527** Inget umur dong @ **komurola** , gak malu lu berantem sama bocah?

 

**lim_ymin** Bisa gak sih sehari aja kalian gak ribut @ **lee_dae_hwi** @ **woojintan**? Sakit kepala gue mikirin kalian

 

**lim_ymin** Captionnya adem ya, jadi pengen punya pacar yang kayak Jonghyun

 

**pockyjr** Minhyunnie~ @ **optimushwang** ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

**pockyjr** Diam kalian semua @ **ongmotiong** @ **godnyel** @ **jaehwan0527** @ **scoupcheol** / yang sama-sama kangen, kangen-kangenan sana @ **ahnseobbie** @ **woojintan** / enak aja! Gue gak bohong bang @ **nuestaron** / maaf, kamu @ **realbaekho** siapa, ya? *mendadak amnesia* / hati gue yang sakit @ **glorypath**. Jomblo, sih, makanya gak tau rasanya gimana kalo pacarnya lagi sakit

 

**pockyjr** Mama sama Babanya ditelepon dong @ **mingjustinhao** , mereka pasti kangen juga

 

**pockyjr** Gak usah pada ribut deh @ **jinyourbae** @ **winktoyourheart** @ **yoobesho** @ **komurola**. Gak jadi diangkat anak malahan lho...

 

**pockyjr** @ **lim_ymin** emaknya BNM boys apa kabar Min? Kasian kalo lu gantungin mulu, awas direbut orang nanti

 

**realbaekho** Kok sialan yak

 

**glorypath** Kok sialan yak (2)

 

**ongmotiong** Kok sialan yak, yang lain jawabnya gerombolan, giliran Minhyun sama sekumpulan bocah jawabnya satu-satu. Pilih kasih ih! Gak suka gue!

 

**jaehwan0527** Heeh, nih, bang @ **ongmotiong**. Sama jawaban buat bang Youngmin, bang

 

**optimushwang** Yang gak suka sama cara jawabnya pacar gue, sini adepin gue sini

 

**godnyel** Gue enggak kok bang @ **optimushwang**

 

**jinyourbae** ^ tunduk. Biar direstuin pacaran sama Jihoon

 

**godnyel** Diem bisa @ **jinyourbae**

 

**woojintan** Kenyataan itu bang @ **godnyel**

 

**yoobesho** Yang mulai duluan kan bang @ **jinyourbae** sama bang @ **winktoyourheart** bang! Mana bang @ **komurola** ikut-ikutan lagi

 

**optimushwang** Masih ribut aja. Sini gue yang ngurutin. Anak pertama Hyunbin, anak kedua Jihoon, anak ketiga Jinyoung, maknae Seonho. Mau protes?

 

**glorypath** ^ bapaknya ngamuk

 

**euiung** Bang @ **pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** masih terima pendaftaran anak angkat gak? Mau ikut daftar juga jadi anak angkatnya

 

**lim_ymin** Gak ada minat buat jadi anak angkat gue gitu? Masa cuma Jonghyun sama Minhyun doang yang diminatin

 

**bravpunxh** Gue enggak dong bang @ **lim_ymin**

 

**optimushwang** Gue juga ogah ngangkat lu jadi anak @ **bravpunxh** , suka bikin gara-gara kayak bapaknya

 

**scoupcheol** Jadi, menurut lu gue suka bikin gara-gara gitu @ **optimushwang**? Dih, gak inget apa yang dulu bantuin lu pedekate sama Jonghyun siapa?

 

**optimushwang** Maaf, kamu @ **scoupcheol** siapa ya? *memdadak amnesia*

 

**scoupcheol** Kok sialan ya @ **optimushwang**

 

**glorypath** ^ dua orang atas gue lagi kumat gilanya. Gak usah diperhatiin, malah kegeeran nanti

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Bang @ **lim_ymin** jahat, kita gak dianggap bang @ **woojintan** :'(

 

**woojintan** Bang @ **lim_ymin** , lupa kalo udah punya anak dua?

 

**jaehwan0527** ^ anaknya protes semua

 

**winktoyourheart** Giliran protes aja akur ya @ **lee_dae_hwi** @ **woojintan**

 

**pockyjr** Anak lu protes semua itu @ **lim_ymin**

 

**pockyjr** @ **euiung** mau juga? Minhyunnie~ nambah satu lagi gapapa, ya @ **optimushwang**?

 

**ongmotiong** Gue tiba-tiba ngakak gara-gara bahasan orang tua ma anak ini coba. Mana Youngmin pake acara ngiri juga padahal udah punya dua. Yang paling bikin gue ngakak adalah menantunya Youngmin seumuran sama bapak mertua, mana lebih sangar lagi mukanya

 

**jaehwan0527** Bang @ **ongmotiong** , baca komen lu gue gak bisa brenti ketawa ini, apalagi yang lu omongin tuh bener banget

 

**godnyel** Suara tawa lu kedengeran mpe sini tau @ **jaehwan0527**

 

**optimushwang** Oh, jadi lu @ **ongmotiong** ya biangnya Jaehwan ketawa ngakak, ini kalo sampe kuping gue bermasalah, lu musti tanggung jawab

 

**optimushwang** Boleh @ **pockyjr**. Selamat datang @ **euiung**

 

**nuestaron** Gila, anaknya nambah lagi. Lu berdua nambah anak udah kayak nambah makan aja @ **pockyjr** @ **optimushwang**. Main comot aja

 

**realbaekho** Udah kayak mungut kucing bang @ **nuestaron** , semuanya yang nongol dicomotin semua / tawa aja terus, gue doain keselek lu berdua @ **ongmotiong** @ **jaehwan0527** / lah, lu punya dua @ **lim_ymin** , gue cuma punya Kuanlin doang, yang lain ngeliat gue udah pada kabur duluan, kalo gak nemplok ke Jonghyun, pasti nemplok ke Minhyun, kalo gak dua-duanya larinya ke Minki. Nemplok ke gue cuma kalo lagi gak digagas aja sama mereka

 

**godnyel** Curhat bang @ **realbaekho**?

 

**godnyel** Duh, jadi anaknya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun beneran. Nasib gue gimana ini? Restu susah dapet nih kalo gini. Yang @ **winktoyourheart** , batalin aja jadi anaknya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun ya? Kamu gak kasian sama aku, aku nyari restunya bakalan susah ini. Giliran udah dapet restu dari orang tuamu, restu dari bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun gak keluar-keluar nih

 

**jaehwan0527** Karma lu tuh @ **godnyel** , siapa suruh kerjaan lu ngerusuh mulu

 

**glorypath** Udah terima nasib aja, lu mah cocoknya emang jadi pengasuh aja @ **realbaekho**

 

**komurola** Yes! Gue anak pertama. Dibilangin pada gak percaya sih @ **winktoyourheart** @ **jinyourbae** @ **yoobesho**. Eh, nambah adek lagi? @ **euiung** selamat datang

 

**glorypath** ^ keluarga gila kalian @ **pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** @ **komurola** @ **winktoyourheart** @ **jinyourbae** @ **euiung** @ **yoobesho**

 

**optimushwang** Jomblo diem aja deh @ **glorypath**

 

**lim_ymin** Eh, sengaja lupa gue kalo udah punya anak dua. Habis kerjaannya bikin kepala gue sakit mulu. Ada yang mau gantiin @ **woojintan** sama @ **lee_dae_hwi** gak?

 

**jaehwan0527** Dih, sadis lu bang @ **lim_ymin.** Awas diamuk sama emaknya BNM boys lho bang

 

**winktoyourheart** Bodo @ **godnyel** , aku udah capek liat kamu ngerusuh mulu bang. Kalo emang beneran sayang, ya adepin tuh bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun

 

**ongmotiong** ^ bibit-bibit yandere. Kasian banget lu @ **godnyel**. Huahaha...

 

**yoobesho** Gak papa deh Seonho maknae, bisa minta jatah jajan sama yang lebih tua @ **komurola** @ **winktoyourheart** @ **jinyourbae** @ **euiung**

 

**komurola** Alamat abis nih isi dompet gue

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Maknaenya tukang makan sih ya bang @ **komurola**? / Bang @ **realbaekho** , bang @ **lim_ymin** jahat bang. Masa Daehwi sengaja dilupain sama mau dituker?

 

**jaehwan0527** ^ anaknya laporan ke mantu yang tampangnya lebih sangar daripada bapaknya

 

**realbaekho** Udah biarin aja si Youngmin, palingan kalo Donghyun tau bakalan diamuk sama Donghyun dia. Kamu kan sekarang udah jadi tanggung jawabku @ **lee_dae_hwi**

 

**lee_dae_hwi**         . . . . .

 

**jinyourbae** Bang @ **realbaekho** , Daehwi nyawanya terbang lagi bang. Kalo mo ngegombalin Daehwi kira-kira dong, bang, gue mulu nih yang kena, bang. Teriakannya Daehwi tuh melengking banget, udah kayak cewek, bang, sakit ini kuping gue

 

**pockyjr** Diapain sama Daehwi @ **jinyourbae**?

 

**jinyourbae** Daehwi baca gombalannya bang Dongho reaksinya tereak sambil mukul-mukul punggung gue bang, abis itu langsung diem sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

 

**pockyjr** Duh, kasian *puk-puk* @ **jinyourbae** , sini peluk sini

 

**glorypath** ^ emaknya turun tangan

 

**nuestaron** Dih, si Dongho gaya bahasanya. Ini pacarnya Dongho mana, ya? Kemaren gue tungguin di dressing room, gue kira mau dateng, ngenalin diri trus sungkem gitu sama gue selaku tetuanya NU'EST, ditungguin sampe mau pulang juga gak nongol-nongol ya, kemaren-kemaren pas gue perform featuring juga gak kasih salam. Mau direstuin sama Dongho kagak?

 

**godnyel** Mati lu @ **lee_dae_hwi** , ditungguin tetuanya grup yandere tuh, cepetan sungkem sana

 

**glorypath** Tetua gue ngamuk, Dongho pacaran kagak minta restu. Jadi inget waktu Jonghyun sama Minhyun baru pacaran, wejangannya tetua panjang banget, mana gue sama Dongho musti ikut dengerin lagi

 

**glorypath** @ **godnyel** gak inget pacar lu diangkat anak sama orang yang lu sebut bos yandere?

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Bukan gak mau ngenalin diri bang @ **nuestaron** , tapi. . .

 

**jaehwan0527** Tapi Daehwi diseret bang Dongho buat pacaran bang @ **nuestaron**

 

**glorypath** Intinya salahin Dongho bang @ **nuestaron** , yang ngebet banget pengen macarin Daehwi kan Dongho bang

 

**realbaekho** Kok buka rahasia sih @ **jaehwan0527** @ **glorypath**?

 

**pockyjr** Enaknya ya yang bisa sempet pacaran @ **lee_dae_hwi** @ **realbaekho**. Gue apaan coba, nge-post ucapan selamat ultah aja kena bash :'(. Huuwaa, kangen Minhyunnie TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT

 

**realbaekho** ^ nangis lagi

 

**taemin2014** Daripada dibikin nagis mulu sama Minhyun, pacaran ma aku aja yok @ **pockyjr**. Dijamin gak bakalan dibikin nangis, deh

 

**jaehwan0527** Bang @ **taemin2014** , udahan bang. Dari kemaren gak digagas juga, udah move on aja deh bang, daripada diamuk pacarnya bang Jonghyun

 

**optimushwang** Kang latah diem bisa @ **taemin2014**? Pacar gue itu, jangan macem-macem deh

 

**optimushwang** Kangen kamu juga, kapan bisa ketemu ya? Pengen meluk, pengen ngusel-ngusel

 

**jaehwan0527** Tuh, kan, bang @ **taemin2014** , pacarnya nongol. Gak nurut sih

 

**ongmotiong** Move on dong @ **taemin2014** , move on

 

**ongmotiong** Baca komennya Minhyun kok bikin gue inget sama yang diceritain sama Kuanlin kemaren ya? Ambigu bener komennya

 

**woojintan** Lu aja yang emang aslinya bobrok bang @ **ongmotiong**. Tapi gue juga kangen @ **ahnseobbie**. Banget

 

**ahnseobbie** Kangen kamu juga @ **woojintan** TT.TT

 

**pockyjr** Pengen meluk kamu juga @ **optimushwang**. Minhyunnie~ pas fanmeeting lagi ada jadwal, ya? Jadinya gak bisa dateng, ya?

 

**optimushwang** Iya, maaf ya @ **pock** **yjr**. Aku juga sebenernya pengen dateng, pengen ketemu sama kamu, pengen ketemu juga sama member yang lain

 

**pockyjr** Iya, gapapa kok @ **optimushwang** , aku ngerti kok. Itu kan udah jadi tanggung jawab kamu jadi member Wanna One. Aku udah seneng kok kemaren bisa ketemu

 

**optimushwang** Aku juga seneng banget kemaren bisa ketemu. Kamu jaga kesehatan, ya. Jadwalnya juga lagi banyak, sibuk terus kan sampe akhir bulan, hampir gak ada jedanya. Jangan sampe sakit ya, aku juga sakit kalo kamu sakit @ **pockyjr**

 

**pockyjr** Kamu juga jaga kesehatan ya @ **optimushwang**. Mau aku kirimin multivitamin?

 

**jaehwan0527** Kirimin aja bang @ **pockyjr** , diterima dengan senang hati kok

 

**optimushwang** Yang kamu bawain kemaren aja masih ada banyak kok @ **pockyjr** , kirimin cintamu aja boleh?

 

**glorypath** ^ dih, malah ngegombal. Muntah deh gue, muntah

 

**pockyjr** Kan tiap hari udah dikirimin @ **optimushwang**

 

**optimushwang** Kirimannya kurang banyak, butuh lebih banyak kiriman cinta @ **pockyjr**

 

**nuestaron** ^ yang punya lapak malah pacaran, yang lainnya dianggurin

 

**ongmotiong** Yang laen ngontrak!

 

**pockyjr** ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️ @ **optimushwang**

 

**pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** <3<3<3<3<3

 

**pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** <3<3<3<3<3

 

**pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** <3<3<3<3<3

 

**pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** <3<3<3<3<3

 

**pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** <3<3<3<3<3

 

**pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** <3<3<3<3<3

 

**pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** <3<3<3<3<3

 

**optimushwang** @ **pockyjr** :*:*:*:*:*

 

**ongmotiong** Yang laen ngontrak beneran, pulang aja, deh. Dianggurin juga di sini

 

.

끝

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me soooo hard, minta buat cepet-cepet ditulis, menolak untuk menunggu *efekmabokM!CD*
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.
> 
> Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, memberikan kudos 'Instagram Rusuh Kang Daniel'.
> 
> *deepbow*


End file.
